


Night Feed

by CelticGHardy



Category: Eureka
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticGHardy/pseuds/CelticGHardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a vampire in Eureka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Feed

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean for this to come out on Halloween.
> 
> Oh well. Happy Halloween. Sort of Sequel to Cursed.

_She sounded melodic, a beauty out of ancient Greek myths. No girl would pay attention to him and here she was, giving hers freely. He walked with her through the park. The waning moonlight was still bright enough for her long blonde, straight hair to glow. She finally quieted him with a finger to the lips before moving her head close to his._

-

“Fargo!” Doctor Blake shouted. She had been reading an incomplete report from a Section Two project. Incomplete being the problem. She looked up when the young man hadn't walked in and announced himself. “Fargo!”

He finally stumbled in. “Sorry, Doctor Blake,” he apologized, yawning loudly, “What's the problem?”

“I don't have everything from the Photosensitivity research from Section Two,” she told him.

He nodded quickly, “I'll talk to Doctor Triggis.” He yawned again.

She noticed his succession of yawns, and studied his slightly paler than even normal skin. “Are you sick?” she questioned.

He shook his head. “No, just very tired.”

She was unconvinced, but didn't mention anything. “Forlin has also been late submitting reports. Find out what's holding him up,” she mentioned.

“Yes, Doctor Blake.” Dismissed, Fargo walked down to section two first. Triggis checked to make sure the paperwork requested was actually filled out before sending it in for Doctor Blake.

He checked Forlin's lab space first and found the man hadn't shown up for the day. He checked entry records and found the man was coming increasingly later and later. Yesterday was the first time he hadn't shown up. He also hadn't responded to anyone's pages or calls to the house.

There was a nanosecond where he thought he should call Sheriff Carter or Jo to go over and see what was wrong. It was quickly brushed away. The man was probably sick and the two officers had better things to do than find that out. He informed Doctor Blake where he was going and quickly set for the man's home.

“Doctor Forlin,” he called out, banging on the door again. There was no sign that the man, or anyone else was inside. He tried the door knob and was somewhat surprised when it opened. Most residents at the least remembered to lock before sleeping. “Hello?” he shouted, walking in. “Justin? Are you here?”

The most likely place for a possible sick person to be was in a bed, so Fargo carefully walked up the stairs to check out bedrooms. He saw a partially cracked door and a mattress. Concluding that was the man's bedroom, he moved toward it. He pushed the door open, then backed away scared, fumbling for his PDA.

-

Jack looked up from his paperwork when the phone started ringing. Jo glanced at it before looking at him and going back to her magazine. He picked up the receiver. “Sheriff Carter,” he answered.

“He- he's dead,” Fargo stuttered.

“Calm down, Fargo. Who's dead?” he asked. Jo stopped reading when she heard dead. She picked up her phone and mouthed 'Henry?' He nodded.

“Justin Forlin. I came to see why he didn't come into work and....”

“All right, Fargo,” he stopped, “Just step outside and wait for Henry. He'll probably show up before me.”

“Okay,” he mumbled, ending his side of the call.

“Justin Forlin's house,” he directed. Jo relayed it to the older man while he quickly moved out. Then he came back in. “Which street?”

Fargo was outside the house when Jack pulled up. Henry's truck was parked next to Justin's car. As soon as he stopped his car, another pulled up behind him. He got out to see it was Allison. “Fargo,” she called, walking up to the young man. “What happened?”

“I- I went down to the lab space that Forlin uses and found that he hadn't clocked in for a couple of days. He never called in so I came over to see if he was actually sick and I found...” he gestured to the house.

“His body. All right, is there anything he could have been working on that could have been the cause of death?” he inquired.

“I highly doubt it,” Henry intruded, waving Jack inside. Allison started organizing information on projects and enemies of Forlin that Jack would have asked about. The older man went up to the bedroom before turning back around. “Quick question, you haven't been feeding on humans, have you?”

“No,” he answered, warily, “Still living on the butcher blood Vincent gives me.”

“Then we have a problem,” he stated, pulling back the sheet. Two holes approximately the distance between human canines were on the man's neck. “There's another vampire in Eureka.”

Jack kept feigning off questions about cause of death until Henry could join him. “Well?” Allison insisted.

“Exsanguination. He was completely bled out,” he told her.

Fargo blinked twice, processing the information before turning to Jack and pointing at him. “I didn't do it,” he interpreted.

“Didn't do what?” she asked.

_Crap. What do I say?_ “I'm a vampire,” he blurted out. “I'm a Sheriff and I'm a vampire. Make the jokes now.” 

Allison stared at him. Fargo, who had 'stumbled' upon Buffy/True Blood fanfiction and had to look up the other TV show, smiled while trying to keep down small laughs. Henry allowed himself an amused smile as well. “What are you talking about?” she questioned.

“You- you've never watched True Blood, have you?” he concluded.

“That HBO show, no, never.”

“Ha!” he pumped his fists in the air. “You are one of the only people I have met that haven't made that comment. Zoe made that joke. And she had to explain it to me. Then I lectured her on watching the show.”

“You still haven't explained anything. What do you mean you're a vampire? You're out in daylight. Aren't vampires supposed to be killed once sunlight hits them?” she rattled off.

“Yeah, they got a few things wrong when the myths circulated,” he defended. “I eat food along side drinking a glass of blood a day. I normally get cow, although Vincent has been trying to switch it on me. I think he's also been putting flavors in it. And sunlight weakens me. I keep covered up; I don't have to worry too much about it.” 

“All right, so, this was a vampire?”

“Evidence looks that way. Completely drained and the only blood left were drops on the sheets,” Henry brought up.

“There was also a bite mark,” Jack added.

Allison didn't really believe what they were saying. Her logical mind kept her from fully believing it. He needed her to accept it. If there was another vampire in Eureka, then others could be in the target path. There probably already was. _It's for the good of the other victim. She needs to believe in this stuff._

Some vampires called it a feeding mode. Others thought it was a fighting one. Mainly, it's what comes out during certain heightened emotions. Hunger, anger and lust. Abby did not like that his fangs came out during the last one. The change in eye color was cool, according to Zoe.

He forced himself to bare his teeth. He couldn't tell the eye color, but that changed as well, to Allison's surprise and Fargo's delight. “Oh, cool,” he whispered. His hands twitched; he probably wanted to reach out and touch him. He gave him a warning glance on trying it. Henry didn't seem phased by it. There was more of a curiosity over his eye color. He would have to ask if it changed with the different emotions. He retracted them after a minute. Fargo was getting too close.

“Okay,” Allison soothed herself, pulling the younger man back, “Okay, so Forlin was possibly drained dry by a vampire. How long has he been dead?”

“I don't know yet,” Henry answered.

“He didn't come in today or yesterday,” Fargo supplied.

“So, he might have been killed Monday night,” Jack concluded.

“Would the vampire have been satisfied last night from draining Forlin?” she questioned.

“Satisfied? Yes, but vampires don't just stop at satisfied. He or she probably already have another victim they're draining from,” Jack claimed.

“So, we only have a few days to find this vampire before we have another body,” Henry pointed out.

“What could we be on the lookout for?” Fargo yawned, quickly covering his mouth when the others turned to him.

Jack got a terrible idea. “Fargo, let me see your neck,” he petitioned.

“Why?” he asked, stepping back. “You're not thirsty, are you? Because I probably don't taste that great.”

“Fargo!” he yelled, “I need to check for something. And what do you mean you wouldn't taste that great?”

“Nothing!” He didn't undo his collar, so Jack held him while Allison opened it up. There weren't any noticeable holes, until she wiped away makeup to reveal two neat marks.

-

“Fargo has makeup?” Stark questioned.

“We tell you there's a vampire, other than Jack, in Eureka and your first thought is that Fargo has makeup?” Allison accused. The young man at the center of attention was on the couch, asleep. The two little marks were noticeable on the pale neck. She had given him an injection of B-twelve and iron after running a panel.

He thought it was a little more interesting, but he got back on the vampire angle. “Okay, so there's a bad vampire in Eureka. Let's set a trap at Fargo's house, which she probably would have been invited into and leave Carter there so he can take care of it.”

“Why do you assume it's a girl?” Jack asked.

“Forlin, then Fargo,” Stark pointed out. He kinda agreed, although he's met more than a few straight humans that have been charmed by a vampire of the same sex. Orientation meant nothing to vampires.

“Okay, so if we use Nathan's plan....” Allison started.

“Fargo shouldn't be there; he was probably in the thrall of her at one point and she'll do it again,” Henry interrupted, “He might actually be more susceptible to it the second time.” 

“We weren't going to use him as bait?” Stark suggested.

“No!” Jack protested.

Allison mentioned, “He'll need to be kept somewhere so she can't get to him.”

“No windows,” Henry added.

“I don't know if thrall works through security cameras, but SARAH doesn't have any windows,” Jack implied.

“Are you sure Zoe would be okay with it?” Henry asked.

“No, but once I explain the situation, she'll understand.”

Stark nodded, “It's about an hour before sunset. If we're going to start this plan...”

“I'm calling Zoe and SARAH,” Jack stated, “I'll take him around after I finish this. You guys get home.” They nodded and he woke up Fargo to have him walk out of GD. Zoe was his first call as he headed by Fargo's home to pick up clothing and other items for him. He warned SARAH about another person and said there were some things he needed to discuss.

The sun was just starting to set when they finally made it. He ushered Fargo in and hurried in himself. “Zoe?” he called out.

“Here,” she yelled back. Fargo left after the two of them stared him upstairs. “Another vampire in Eureka?” she questioned once he was out of ear range, “Vincent told me about Forlin's death, but why would a vampire go after Fargo?”

“Easy target?” he suggested. “He lives alone, and would only have been noticed if he didn't show into work.”

“Not really believable. He does have friends and Allison would have noticed.”

He added, “I don't get it either. Allison told me that he has anemia and takes supplements, and that doesn't taste good. So I've heard.”

“Right,” Zoe agreed, just going along. “So, if the vampire's going after people that wouldn't be missed, and he or she can't get to Fargo, who could they target?” 

“No clue,” he said. They stopped talking when Fargo came down. Jack turned the topic to sports, which Zoe followed along with but not Fargo. The younger man went back up to work on reports while the last two watched the latest of defeats for a baseball team. After waiting for the two of them to go asleep, he informed SARAH not to let in anyone until daylight and went over to Fargo's house.

Checking around, he didn't hear anyone. _Why hasn't he or she come back?_ Worried, he rushed back to his home. There wasn't anyone waiting outside. He asked SARAH if anyone had tried to get in, but she reported no one had tried. “What resident of Eureka wouldn't be noticed, doesn't have many friends and...” he rattled, then came to a conclusion. “Oh, who am I kidding? It's Stark.”

He rushed over to the man's house and entered. _I shouldn't be able to do that._ Before he was able to find out why, the vampire decided to meet him. Dressed in a flowing gown, she was out of a Victorian portrait. She also had Stark by the neck. There were two pinpricks where it was evident she had fed from him. “Stark?” Jack questioned.

“She's not exactly a fan of me,” he droned, “Something about hating people that can't be thralled.” He winced when she applied a little more pressure.

“This one is a little chatty,” she complained.

“Ma'am, I need you to put the scientist down and let him go,” he ordered. Stark glared at him.

“I don't take commands from simple, human men,” she belittled.

He hoped he had the element of surprise. Jack surged forward, fangs out. He flung himself at the two, knocking Stark off to one side and getting her by the neck and slamming into the wall. She didn't stay there for long, throwing him across the room. 

Her attention now focused on Jack, Stark moved to the environmental controls. Jack didn't burst into flames or ash when he went outside. She possibly also wasn't affected by sunlight, but there still might be enough of a weakness. He turned up the ultraviolet light, making it go as high as he could get it before searching for something to incapacitate her.

He didn't have to, as she screamed and caught fire. Jack threw her and she completely combusted before hitting the other wall. There was slight confusion that he didn't show before looking over at Jack. “You're lying about something,” he stated.


End file.
